


That Old Coat

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: Techno decided to make Tommy some new winter clothes but there’s something that his younger brother doesn’t want to let go of.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 400





	That Old Coat

Techno climbed down the ladder, the wood creaking as he stepped off the bottom rung. His cloak swished behind him as he stepped around his small cabin. His breath still fogged slightly in front of him, the walls not keeping out the chill completely and his windows open.

He and Phil has spent the day making warm clothes for Tommy. Techno had found the boy in a room under his house and the two had begrudgingly accepted each other as allies.

(Although Techno knew in his heart that he just wanted to know that his little brother would be safe.)

Techno bundled the new coat in his arms, the tunic tucked inside and the black gloves on top. He cradled the clothes in one hand as he climbed down into Tommy’s den.

The boy was sitting on his makeshift cot, a faintly glowing compass in hand. His clothes were ripped and torn, and a slightly familiar brown and gray coat lay over his shoulders, rips in the threads visible across it.

“Tommy?” called Techno. Tommy raised his head slightly, his dull eyes glancing at Techno. He blinked a couple times before realizing that his name was called, straightening slightly.

“Yeah, Techno?”

Techno grabbed the bundle from under his arm and lay it in his hands, the cloak draping over his arms and falling off slightly. “Well...since you’re going to be here in the snow for a while now...Phil and I thought it would be best if you had some proper winter clothes. So,” Techno paused before handing the clothes out towards Tommy.

The young boy glanced at the clothes before slowly taking them from Techno. He set them down on the bed next to him and looked back up towards Technoblade.

“Thanks, Techno. That’s nice of you.” The two stared at each other for a minute before Tommy spoke up again. “You need anything else big man or are you just planning on standing there for a while?”

”Aren’t you gonna try the coat on? Phil and I aren’t entirely sure if it will fit you perfectly.”

Tommy stiffened slightly, before glancing away. He pulled the old coat tighter around his shoulders before responding, “Maybe later.”

Techno frowned and leaned his head to the side. “Dude, whats the big deal. You can try it on now, just take off your silly jacket-“

“It’s not silly!” Tommy turned and glared at Techno.

The pair paused, Techno slightly taken aback by Tommy’s change in attitude.

“I just...I don’t...” Tommy stumbled over his words, wincing slightly.

“Tommy...who’s coat is that?”

Tommy stayed silent before muttering, “Wilbur’s.”

Techno suddenly remembered why it seemed so familiar to him. The coat was the same as the long one that Wilbur would wear in Pogtopia, the tailcoats always trailing behind him wherever he walked.

“I just...I don’t wanna get rid of it. It’s the last thing I have of his....the last thing from when things were better...”

Techno could see flashbacks in his head from when the three brothers were kids. Wilbur and Techno would always mess with Tommy since he was the littlest. Even back then, Tommy would always be trailing after Wilbur.

It seems as though after his death not much had changed.

Techno crossed his arms as Tommy curled further into himself on the bed. Techno made a small huffing noise before calling, “Come on kid, follow me.”

Tommy glanced up as Techno began to walk out the door, heading to the exit of the small den. “Wait, where are we-“

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Techno’s voice echoed around the walls as the two climbed out the hole.

They climbed around towards the back of the house, heading over to the nearby village. Tommy curled the old coat around his shoulders as he stumbled through the snow, his breath forming ice crystals in the air around them.

They eventually came to a stop in front of one of the small village homes. Techno knocked once and waited for a reply of, “Come in!” Before opening the wooden door with a creak.

Phil sat at a small desk, a sewing machine on the table in front of him.

“Hello Techno, Tommy,” Phil said with a smile as Tommy stepped inside the small cabin, the door closing behind him, “What can I do for you boys?”

Techno turned to Tommy, “Tommy, can I see the coat for a second.”

Tommy stiffened and glared at techno, suspicion laced in his blue eyes. “Promise you won’t fuck with it?”

“I promise,” Techno replied. Tommy slowly removed the coat and rolled it up gently before handing it over to Techno.

Techno turned back to Phil, who had been watching the exchange patiently. “Phil, do you think you can add some padding to this? And maybe add some patches to some of the rips in it?”

Phil nodded, his hair swishing down as he leaned over to gently take the coat from Techno’s hands.

Techno gestured for Tommy to sit down on a chair near the door and the pair waited and watched as Phil carefully sewed cotton and thread into the coat.

Eventually, Phil called out to them, Tommy quickly waking from his half sleep against the wall. The teenager walked over to Phil and grabbed the coat from his hands, pulling it back onto his small frame.

The coat was now adorned with blue patches, a woolen lining placed around the edge. The coat was almost exactly like the original, but now it was much more suited to the winter theme.

Tommy smiled softly. He turned to Phil and quickly hugged the man, whispering a quiet, “Thank you, dad.”

Phil simply hummed as Tommy walked back over to Techno. The young boy seemed to hesitate before quickly running and hugging Technoblade around the middle.

“Thank you, Techno,” he muttered into Techno’s cloak, the words muffled.

Techno just smiled and replied with a quiet, “No problem Toms,” accepting the embrace.

Tommy eventually let go and stuffed his hands into the coat pockets, the pair of brothers returning once again to their cabin in the snow.


End file.
